RIPP (Rest In Peace Park)
by marc12267
Summary: it is a parody of Rest in Peace Department: the movie that bombed real bad. Plot: Muscle Man's prank goes wrong, killing Mordecai.
1. A Prank Gone Wrong & Death

(_The episode starts with Muscle Man setting up his bed on the ceiling prank in Mordecai and Rigby's room_)

Muscle Man: (_laughing while setting up the prank_) Once when Mordecai sees his bed on the ceiling, he'll be like "_Oh no! Where am I going to sleep tonight!" _(_laughing_)

(_Suddenly, Mordecai comes in the room_)

Mordecai: NOOOO! Where's my bed!

(_Mordecai sees his bed on the ceiling. He then tries to pull it down but the bed fell down on him, knocking him down unconscious, but luckily, he didn't get any injuries_)

Muscle Man: Oh no! Mordecai's down! Please wake up! (_starts crying on the floor_)

(_The scene zooms into Mordecai's head and the scene fades an hour later at the hospital with Mordecai in a hospital bed, horribly injured, Muscle Man, Benson, Pops, Skips and a doctor_)

Doctor: Sorry, Mordecai, but there is nothing we can do about you.

Benson: Please don't die, Mordecai! (_sobbing_)

Mordecai (_weak_): Y-(_cough cough_) Yeah... I-It was-(_cough_) Muscle Man who did a-(_cough_) prank on me and then something went-(_cough_) horribly... (_dies_)

Benson: MORDECAI! NOO! (_sobs harder then stops and gets angry at Muscle Man_) MUSCLE MAN!

Muscle Man: I'm sorry, Benson. I shouldn't have gotten myself out of control.


	2. The RIPP Office

(_Cut to Mordecai's face, where his eyes aren't open until 10 seconds. Time has frozen around him and his injuries are gone_)

Mordecai: Muscle Man? Benson? Pops? Can you hear me?

(Mordecai gets out of the bed and exits the hospital)

Mordecai: Everybody! CAN YOU HEAR ME!

(Mordecai tries to lift a bench but it is frozen and he can't interact with anything. He is later lifted up into the skies and he is now in the R.I.P.P office)

Benson's clone: Hello, Mordecai.

Mordecai: Where am I?

Benson's clone: You're dead. That's why I took you here.

Mordecai: Wha-this can't be true.


	3. Mordecai's Death Avengers

Meanwhile back on earth...

Gumball: (_crying_) I can't believe he's (_sniff_) dead...

Anthony: I know. This means we'll have our revenge on Muscle Man!

Gumball: Yeah! How does he like it when he is dead!

Skips: Muscle Man will pay!

Pops: Yeah, Mitch is going to pay!

Gumball: Then let's kill him once and for all...

Back at the room...

Benson: Right now, Mitch, I don't want to do this but you left me no choice. DO MORDECAI'S WORK EVERY YEAR OR YOU'RE FIRED!

Muscle Man: But it's just a prank-

Benson: Too bad. For now on, YOU'LL NEVER TELL JOKES INVOLVING YOUR MOM AND PRANK PEOPLE FOR A WEEK!

Muscle Man: (_sigh_) Fine. (_exits the room_) Hey guys I'm s-

Gumball: YOU MUST DIE FOR KILLING MORDECAI WITH YOUR PRANKS!

Muscle Man: Uh oh...

(_The camera pans onto Mordecai and Benson's clone who are dead but people can't see them_)

Benson's clone: Hmm... Let me guess...


	4. The Chase

(_Suddenly_,_ they heard something then they see the gang attacking Muscle Man_)

Mordecai: What're they doing?

Benson's clone: They're attacking Muscle Man, because they decided to avenge your death.

Mordecai: Cool...

Anthony: PREPARE TO DIE, SORRENSTEIN!

Muscle Man: NEVER! (_runs away_)

Gumball: DON"T LET HIM GET AWAY!

The gang started chasing him.

Muscle Man: (_running_) I better get High Five.

Anthony: (_blocking Muscle Man's way_) OH NO YOU WON'T!

Muscle Man: WHY CAN"T YOU JUST FORGIVE ME!? (_choking Anthony to death then he threw him on the ground_)

Mordecai: I wish I didn't see that.

Gumball: He killed Mordecai's brother, Anthony too. LET"S AVENGE THEIR DEATH!

(_Meanwhile at the camper_)

Muscle Man: (_breathing while out of breath_) Okay, Sorrenstein. No more murdering this time.

High Five Ghost: I'm not your friend anymore because you killed Mordecai and Anthony-(_being stabbed by Muscle Man_) AGGHH! You mother scratcher... (_dead_)

(_Outside, High Five Ghost is thrown into the trash can_)

(_Back inside_)

Muscle Man: What's wrong with me?

Skips: Haha! There you are. NOW DIE!

Muscle Man: How about this first! (_use a chainsaw and kills skips with it_)

Skips: You little... piece... of filth(_dead_)

Muscle Man: Okay. No more killing everybody this time.


	5. The Trouble with Muscle Man

(_The people who were killed by Muscle Man now can see and hear Mordecai, Anthony and Benson's clone_)

Anthony: Mordecai, I thought you were dead.

Mordecai: I was.

Anthony: If you're still dead, then who is Benson's twin clone?

Benson's clone: I'm his clone, Bob.

(_Back at the camper_)

Muscle Man: I can't believe I have no choice but to-

Gumball: There you are!

Muscle Man: WHY CAN"T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!? (_kills Gumball with a shotgun_)

(_Outside_)

Rigby: Darwin why would Muscle Man shoot something?

Darwin: I don't know, but let's check it out.

(_Back inside_)

Darwin and Rigby: Hey Muscle Man what did you sho-(_killed by Muscle Man with a shotgun_)

Muscle Man: Aww man, I was expecting that to be Pops.

Pops: (_behind him_) That's what you think, Muscle Man-(_shot in the head by Muscle Man_)

Muscle Man: Well I guess that's it. That's the last bullet. (_puts it away_) But luckily, I have a spare shotgun.

_(Shrek and Furry appeared_)

Shrek: DONKEY! ARE YOU A MURDERER!? (_shot by Muscle Man_)

Furry: OMG! (_running away_)

(_Back at the hospital_)

Furry: Benson I got bad news. Muscle Man did something horrible.

Benson: Let me guess: he continues jokes and never does Mordecai's job.

Furry: None, but worst of all he's now a murderer.

Benson: Why is he now a murderer?

Furry: I don't know. First, he killed Anthony, then he killed High Five Ghost, next he killed Skips then he killed Gumball, next he killed Rigby and Darwin too, and he especially killed my friend Shrek.

Benson: Well, we need a scientific reason he is now a murderer.

Furry: Great idea.

(_Back at the park_)

Muscle Man: I'm just gonna relax and if I see another person who knows I killed Mordecai, I have no choice but to kill someone. (_puts poison pills on the couch_) I hope one of the people won't eat any poison pills. I'm going to save that to defeat my arch nemesis while I'm in the bathroom. (_goes inside the bathroom_)

(_Finn and Jake appeared_)

Finn: Hey look: pills.

Jake: Umm Finn, are you sure? I'm worried if it might be poison like I see that sign.

Finn: Oh, that's just lying. Lets eat it.

Jake: Alright.

They ate the pills but they fall.

Finn and Jake: (_choking for 10 seconds_) (_dead_)

Muscle Man: (_out of the bathroom_) Aww man, they seem to think that wasn't potion because of me. I totally got a problem (_sees Finn and Jake dead_) Oh no, bro!

Nicole: (_sigh_) MM, how could you become a mur-(_got shot in the head by Muscle Man_)

Muscle Man: (_sigh_) This time, I'm not going to murder.


	6. Muscle Man's Arrestment

(_Sudennly, there's an angry knock_)

Benson: (_knocking on the door angrily_) MUSCLE MAN! OPEN THIS DOOR OR ELSE I'LL CALL THE COPS IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHY WOULD YOU MURDER SOMEBODY!

(_Benson exploded into pieces because Muscle Man planted a C4 inside him_)

Muscle Man: Stand back! I got a shotgun! And also a box of C4s.

Furry: I got an idea: RUN!

Furry runned for his life.

MUSCLE MAN: What's that? You're finding a nearby police station? OH NO YOU WON'T! (_started chasing him_)

(_At the highway, Furry's in a chase from Muscle Man_)

Furry: (_in his mind_) If I don't do something, then I'll get murdered.

Margaret: Hey strange donkey, why are you running?

Furry: (_running_) No time to explain! (_left_)

Margaret: Oka-(_got shot in the head by Muscle Man_)

Muscle Man: (_still chasing him_) THERE'S NO WAY I CAN GIVE THAT UP EASILY!

Furry: (_running_) (_in his mind_) This is my chance.

(_Everything goes slo-mo as Muscle Man shoots Furry with a shotgun_)

Furry: Ow, my hand, oww! (started running)

(_Everything was back to normal motion, but Muscle Man is still chasing Furry_)

Furry: I need to find the police station-(_sees the police station_) Haha! There it is.

(_Inside the police station_)

Furry: Cops, I need you.

Officer: What can I get for you, sir?

Furry: The green fat guy well such as Muscle Man is killing everybody.

Muscle Man: (_break the door_) Not so fast! (_reloads his shotgun_)

Furry: Oh no!

Officer: We've got ourselves a green fat guy that a little guy is talking about, about to kill everyone here.

(_The cops appeared and Muscle Man shot furry in the head_)

Furry: Ow! (_dead_)

Cops: YOU'RE UNDER ARREST!

Muscle Man: Oh no, bro!


	7. Inside RIPP and Jail

(_Somewhere at R.I.P.P_)

Furry: (_woke up_) Huh...? Where... am I... am I dead?

?: Hello, Furry. Welcome to the R.I.P.P.

furry: who are you where are you and how did you know my name

Bob (_Benson's clone_): I'm right here and my name is Bob.

Furry: You're kinda reminding me of Benson...

Bob: That's because I was his clone.

Furry: Hey, where are the rest?

Bob: They're at the R.I.P.P house.

(_At the R.I.P.P house_)

Furry: Wow... This place is awesome!

(_Back at jail_)

Muscle Man: (_sigh_) I can't believe i'm at jail.

?: You've said it, Muscle Bro.

He turned around. It was John.

Muscle Man: John, how did you get into jail?

John: It's a long story (_claps hands 2 times_) Flashback please?

(_It shows a flashback_)

John: When I was at the bank, I was busy planning to buy stuff, but suddenly I accidentally knocked over the log, in which it caused to destroy stuff from the other side of the store. I tried to get away, but the manager appeared and said "You owe me $5,000!" But I was like "But I don't have enough money for that..." So he believes I turn out to be a thief.

Flashback ends.

Muscle Man: So what happened next?

John: He called the security guards and they arrested me so they said "You can't get out of jail untill you get $5,000." So, how did you get into this jail?

Muscle Man: Well I turned into a murderer by killing everyone because one of them believed that my prank that killed Mordecai was on purpose, so I killed maybe like Anthony, Gumball, Skips, Pops, Rigby, Darwin, Nicole, High Five Ghost, Benson and Furry, but accidentally killed Finn and Jake by eating the poison pills where I left on the couch in which i'm going to save that to destroy my arch nemesis.

John: All because of your prank meant for Mordecai had gone wrong?

Muscle Man: (_sigh_) Yeah.

John: I felt so sorry about that.

Muscle Man: THANKS FOR PUTTING ME HERE, FURRY!


	8. The Aftermath

(_Back at R.I.P.P again_)

Furry: So guys, what do you think about this place? I mean, I think this is the best place in the universe.

Mordecai: I know. That was the best place.

Gumball: Totally, guys, totally.

(_Mitsuro Shinahara appeared_)

Mitsuro: I like that place too.

Furry: Hey guys, who is this guy?

Gumball: I don't know. I never seen him before.

Nicole: Um... Mordecai who is this?

Mordecai: _Mitsuro S_hinahara. The host of "_Fool Me Once, Shame On You! Fool Me Twice, I punch your face!_"

Benson: I thought he became our enemy! Don't you even remember like some episode probably called "_Fool Me Twice_"?!

Mordecai: Yeah, why?

Benson: Just wondering...

(_A bunch of full-grown geese appeared_)

Geese: Sorry to say this, but the Rest in Peace Park is now the new Exit 9B!

(_The Night Owl appeared_)

Night Owl: That's right.

(_Hot dog people appeared_)

Hot dog leader: which this time you are dead

(_Darthon appeared_)

Darthon: Wwhere you will die...

(_The villains from the past appeared_)

Furry: Bob, what's going on?

Bob: I DON'T KNOW! (_sobs_) WE'RE GONNA DIE!

(_The heroes are surrounded by villains_)

GBF: Now we will beat you up!

Mordecai: Th-th-th-th-th-th-th-THANKS FOR PUTTING US INTO THAT SITUATION, SORRENSTEIN!


	9. Finally, You Woke Up

(_Suddenly it turned out to be Mordecai's dream_)

Muscle Man: Finally. You woke up.

Mordecai: When you made me unconscious by your prank, I had a nightmare where I was dead.

Muscle Man: Wow, really?

Mordecai: Yeah, let's get back to work.

(_end_)


End file.
